Promesa
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Por fin estaba con ella, pero aún no había llegado su hora. Taito/Ren.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _La Espada del Inmortal _pertenecen a Hiroaki Samura.

_**Promesa**_

Había subestimado a su rival. Pensó que lo iba a liquidar enseguida, pero sus cálculos habían fallado y ahora estaba malherido; sus abundantes heridas no dejaban de sangrar y ya empezaba a ver borroso. Veía como su oponente movía los labios, pero no era capaz de oír nada, sólo notaba un insistente zumbido en sus oídos.

De pronto sus piernas fallaron, no aguantaron más, y mientras caía al suelo cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño eterno.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se incorporó quedando finalmente sentado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿No había muerto?Mirara donde mirara todo era una basta extensión de campo lleno de flores de todo tipo. Todo transpiraba una calma y una tranquilidad tal, que hicieron que se relajara y que se disiparan todos sus temores.

A unos metros la vio. El sol quedaba detrás de ella (creía que era una mujer) así que sus rasgos quedaban ocultos. ¿Siempre había estado allí? Imposible, no había nada donde esconderse, la tendría que haber visto enseguida.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos la reconoció: era Ren, y no había cambiado nada. Taito la miró sorprendido y sin saber que decir o hacer.

—Hola, Tai.— saludó sonriendo.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue bajarse la mascara. Cuando estaba con ella siempre se la quitaba y ahora lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa. O quizá lo hizo para ganar tiempo. Hacía tanto que no la veía...

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Taito en un susurro.

—Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti, ¿no crees?— la miró sin comprender y ella ensanchó su sonrisa.— Esto es lo que llaman el "paraíso". Nunca creí en él, pero aquí estoy.

Magatsu se quedó mudo. ¿El paraíso? Entendía que ella estuviera allí, Ren era la mejor persona que había conocido, la que más había sufrido y la que más lo había amado, pero ¿él? Tendría que estar en el infierno quemándose como un trozo de carne.

—Yo no tendría que estar aquí, este no es mi lugar.— dijo finalmente.

Ren empezó a andar y él la siguió. Cuando ella murió Taito supo enseguida que no irían al mismo lugar cuando a él le llegara su momento; todo lo buena que había sido Ren, él había sido todo lo contrario.

—Supongo que hay cosas que te redimen; el amor por la familia, dar tu vida por un ser querido... el haber amado a alguien.— miró a Magatsu sin dejar de caminar.— ¿Tú has amado a alguien, Tai?

_A ti._

—No sé... supongo... no creo.— Ren soltó una pequeña carcajada y Taito no supo si se reía de él.

Estuvieron minutos en completo silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. De vez en cuando rozaban sus manos, como por descuido, y Ren sonreía.

—¿Has pensado mucho en mí?— preguntó Ren.

_Todos los días desde que te fuiste._

—A veces. Siempre estamos metidos en algo y no tengo tiempo para eso.— y ella volvió a reír, como si supiera un secreto que el otro desconocía y eso la divirtiera.

Ren le preguntó sobre su vida, todo lo que había hecho desde que ella murió y Magatsu contó cosas y se guardó otras; ella no tenía porque saber que se había comportado como un mal bicho, aunque Ren ya sabía que él no era un santo.

Taito no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban andando, pero finalmente se detuvieron y Ren se puso delante de él.

—¿Aún me sigo pareciendo a tu hermana?— preguntó mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma riendo como una niña. Magatsu la miró con ternura.

_Nunca te pareciste a ella._

—Claro que sí, mírate, aún tienes el cuerpo de una cría.— Ren soltó una carcajada y le cogió las manos.

—Te quiero, Tai.— y le besó la mejilla.

Magatsu la miró con melancolía. La había echado tanto de menos... Y entonces decidió dejar su orgullo a un lado y decirle las palabras que ella llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando oír. Cuando ella murió pensó que había perdido su oportunidad, pero ahora la tenía allí, sólo para él; ya no había Itto-ryu, ni peleas, ni nadie que lo buscara para matarlo, nadie que pudiera separarlos. Ya no había nada que temer.

Le puso las manos en las mejillas y la besó con suavidad. Cuando se separaron junto su frente con la de Ren y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Ren.

—Ya lo sabía, pero pensé que nunca tendrías el valor de decírmelo.— ver a Ren sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas hizo que se enamorara un poco más de ella. Nunca la había visto así.

—Ahora sí que podemos estar juntos.

Ren se alejó un paso de Magatsu.

—Aún no, Tai, aún no ha llegado tú hora.— él la miró sin comprender y la sonrisa de Ren se ensanchó.— Te queda mucho por hacer, mucho por pelear, Anotsu te necesita a su lado. Debes vivir, Tai, por mí.

Eso era una mala jugada del destino. Al fin podía estar con ella y volvían a arrebatársela. Ren lo miró con cariño. Se quitó una horquilla del pelo y se la dio.

—Devuélvemela cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Magatsu despertó y notó una punzada dolorosa en el costado. Advirtió que tenía parte del cuerpo vendado y la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar. Estaba acostado en algo duro que quería asemejarse a un futón, pero no lo conseguía ni de lejos (hubiera apostado el dinero que no tenía a que se encontraba echado en el mismo suelo). Levantó un poco la cabeza observando a su alrededor; estaba en una cabaña algo ruinosa y escasamente iluminada por la única ventana que había. Se dio cuenta de que en una de las esquinas estaba su líder sentado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada y el brazo izquierdo apoyado en ella.

—Líder.— murmuró notando su garganta algo rasposa.

—Al fin despiertas. Llego unos minutos más tarde y te encuentro más muerto que vivo.

Magatsu dejó caer la cabeza, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente porque se había golpeado contra el suelo. Recordó lo que había soñado y metió la mano dentro de su ropa; allí estaba la horquilla que le regaló Ren el día que la mataron. Siempre la llevaba encima. La apretó en su mano recordando esa desgraciada fecha, pero enseguida notó que al lado de ese objeto había otro. Lo sacó y lo miró atentamente; era la horquilla que le había dado Ren en su sueño. Magatsu estaba confundido, ¿no había sido todo producto de su imaginación?

Volvió a dejar la horquilla dentro de su ropa, junto a la otra, y sonrió. Por supuesto que se la iba a devolver.


End file.
